The present invention relates to beam splitters for optics applications.
The present invention is of an adjustable laser light beamsplitter and fiber optic coupler apparatus comprising a plurality of splitter modules placeable into an optical path, each module comprising: a splitter to split off a selectable portion of an incident polarized laser beam; a fiber coupler to capture the split-off portion into an optical fiber; and a beam transmitter element to transmit a remainder of the incident beam to serve as an incident polarized laser beam for any subsequent splitter module. In the preferred embodiment, the splitter modules are fungible. The splitter is preferably a polarizing beamsplitter (most preferably a dichroic cube polarizing beamsplitter) which can rotate about the axis of the incident beam, thereby providing adjustability of the selectable portion of the incident laser beam via rotational orientation of the beamsplitter with respect to polarization of the incident laser beam. The fiber coupler preferably comprises a light beam focusing element for focusing the split-off portion to a point of focus and optical fiber positioning elements providing X, Y, and Z adjustability of the optical fiber end to substantially coincide with the point of focus. An element is provided for securing the light beam focusing means to the polarizing beamsplitter. Each of the splitter modules preferably comprises a disk housing the splitter, fiber coupler, and beam transmission means, with the splitter directing the split-off portion in a direction perpendicular to the incident laser beam. A support is preferred to support the splitter modules in an alignment plane and centered on the optical path, but allowing for rotation of each of the splitter modules independently from rotation of adjacent splitter modules. Each splitter module comprises a coupler to couple to adjacent splitter modules. A laser light containment element (preferably a screw at the end of the optical path) prevents escape of laser light other than through optical fibers.
The invention is additionally of a laser light beamsplitting and fiber optic coupling method comprising: placing a plurality of splitter modules into an optical path; adjusting each module to divert a desired amount of an incident polarized laser beam; directing a polarized laser beam along the optical path; and allowing each module to: split off a selectable portion of an incident polarized laser beam; capture the split-off portion into an optical fiber; and transmit a remainder of the incident beam to serve as an incident polarized laser beam for any subsequent splitter module. In the preferred embodiment, the splitter modules are fungible. Split off occurs via a polarizing beamsplitter (most preferably a dichroic cube polarizing beamsplitter) rotatable about an axis of the incident beam, thereby providing adjustability of the selectable portion of the incident laser beam via rotational orientation of the beamsplitter with respect to polarization of the incident laser beam. Capture occurs via a fiber coupler comprising a light beam focusing element for focusing the split-off portion to a point of focus and optical fiber positioning elements providing X, Y, and Z adjustability of an optical fiber end to substantially coincide with the point of focus. The light beam focusing element is secured to the polarizing beamsplitter. Each of the splitter modules comprises a disk housing the splitter, fiber coupler, and beam transmission means. The split-off portion is directed in a direction perpendicular to the incident laser beam. The splitter modules are supported in an alignment plane and centered on the optical path, and rotation of each splitter module is independent from rotation of adjacent splitter modules. Each splitter module comprises a coupler to couple to adjacent splitter modules. A laser light containment element is employed to prevent escape of laser light other than through optical fibers.